1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid handling devices, wherein fluid flows through working chambers in a rotor which periodically take in and expel said fluid. Such devices commonly act as pumps, motors or transmissions. The more specific field of the invention is concerned with radial piston pumps and motors, as well as the rotors, pistons and piston shoes therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A relatively reliable and high power radial piston pump is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,223,046 and 3,277,834. These devices have worked satisfactory at the revolutions and pressures, which were in common use at the time of the issuances of the mentioned patents. At the higher revolutions and pressures which are now desired presently, the outer faces of the pistons and the outer faces of the pistons tended to weld, which would break the respective devices.